Can't Get Over You
by BlueOcean44
Summary: Lisbon is moving to D.C with Pike. Things are getting serious between them. Jane is running out of time. Will he step up or let her go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here's another story. I have no idea how long it will be, but I know the direction it's going in. Ideas just keep jumping out at me with Pike in the mix. So spoilers for the rest of season 6.**

"Yea, okay...No...seriously don't worry about it. Call me tomorrow...Bye." Lisbon ended her cell phone conversation and then flopped down on Jane's couch in disappointment. She let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?," Jane questioned from his position next to her.

"That was Marcus. He had to cancel for tonight. His case is taking longer than expected."

"Oh well we can't have that. All dressed up with no place to go." Jane looked pointedly at Lisbon's dark blue dress and black heels. She even had her hair styled curlier than usual. She looked stunning. "Let's go out. Just the two of us."

"Jane..." Lisbon shook her head. She did not want to be tortured with Jane's charm. She was supposed to be falling for Marcus, not Jane.

"Come on. We can't waste how stunning you look in that dress," he told her seriously. "Where were you going to go?"

_Stunning_, her mind repeated. All Jane did was compliment how great she looked as of late. It was torture. If she was so beautiful and stunning why didn't he want her? "I don't know. Somewhere really nice apparently," she lied. She did know where they were going. Marcus had made reservations for the most expensive place in the city. They were planning on celebrating her decision to move to D.C with him.

He jumped up from the sofa with a huge grin on his face. "Come on," he grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Fine, you're right I don't want to waste this dress." She said as she followed him to the elevator. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling this was going to turn out badly.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jane held the passenger door open for her as she settled herself on the car's seat.

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully at him. He shut the door.

Lisbon watched as Jane ran around the front of the car to the driver's side. She would've laughed if she wasn't so sad. He was acting giddy; it was how she imagined him to be if this was their real first date.

He jumped in and started the car. "So did you hear about Fischer and Cho?," he asked.

"No, what about them?"

"Well...I caught Cho staring at her today," he said with pride.

"So?" She didn't understand what the big deal was.

"What do you mean so? He was staring at her...with a dreamy expression on his face, Lisbon." Jane turned his head to face her. "Sometimes I don't know how you're so clueless." He shook his head playfully at her.

"People can look at each other, Jane. That doesn't mean that they're pining for each other. I see you looking at me all of the time and that doesn't mean anything." She watched Jane's face and within seconds he reacted to her words. She saw his mouth fall into a thin line. To her surprise, his jaw also clenched.

They lapsed into an awkward silence for the rest of the drive. Lisbon felt weird and uneasy. It was like the air changed as soon as she made her comment. Jane seemed like he wanted to say something, but he was holding it back. It was almost as if she had insulted him.

Lisbon peaked at Jane from the corner of her eye a couple of times. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. He was on edge. She had to diffuse the situation, calm him down somehow. "Jane...," she began hesitantly.

"Ah, we're here!," he said over top of her voice.

Lisbon looked out the window. It was hard to see much of anything. All she could see was a sea of parked cars and men in uniforms walking around. "Where are we?," she questioned.

"You'll see," he teased. "Let's go." He put the car in park and jumped out.

"What? Jane you can't just leave the car sitting here." He wasn't that much of a jackass.

He laughed in response to her concern and moved to her side of the car. "Valet parking," he explained as he opened the door for her.

Her eyes grew wide. Valet parking? They must be somewhere nice. Somewhere expensive. Somewhere with reservations. She took his hand and slowly climbed out of the car. She didn't want to fall on him because of her stupid heels.

He steadied her once she got two feet on the ground. She felt his arm wrap securely around her waist. It was something he had never done before. It felt possessive, like he was sending a message to every other man around that she was his. Even though she truly was not. His arm was hot and heavy, pulling her tightly against his side as he guided them to the building's entrance.

A young man approached them. "Hello sir and ma'am. May I take your keys?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She hated being called ma'am. She'd rather be called Agent than ma'am.

"Here ya go," Jane said as he tossed the man his keys. The boy started to run eagerly to the car, but Jane tapped him on the shoulder. "Take good care of her." He handed him a $50.

The boy smiled widely and nodded his head up and down vigorously. "Yes! Yes sir. I will. Thank you very much."

Lisbon turned her head to look at Jane. She smirked, "Impressive."

He was already looking at her.

She bit her lip unconsciously. Her eyes wandered to his lips and she caught his doing the same. They stopped walking and continued to stare at each other with want. She felt herself leaning closer to his face. She wanted this so badly. She just wanted to know what it would feel like to have his lips on hers. If only for a moment.

"Excuse me? What party are you with?," the hostess interrupted their moment.

They both snapped their heads forward.

Jane coughed nervously. "Um. Is Randy here?" Jane flashed the woman a charming smile.

"Randy?," the woman asked unimpressed.

"Yes, Randy. Could you bring him out here?"

"The best I can do is get him on the phone." The hostess picked up the phone on the podium and dialed. "Here," she offered it to Jane.

"One second," he told Lisbon. He released his grip on her waist and walked away from the two women with the phone.

Jane came back in less than a minute with a smug smile. It seemed to be contagious because Lisbon laughed happily with him. It felt surreal. They were having a date. Just the two of them. Her heart began to beat wildly. She missed spending time with Jane. She missed him so much, but now she had to make room for Marcus. And Marcus usually won the battle for her personal time, especially since they were moving very soon.

Jane resumed his position next to Lisbon, grabbing on tightly to her waist once again. "Alright. Randy said to take us to the skyliner," he told the hostess.

Her eyes bulged. "Oh...alright...yes...of course. Right away. Follow me." She hurriedly began speed walking through the restaurant with Lisbon and Jane following.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really happy that we can spend time together tonight. I've really missed you," Lisbon whispered in Jane's ear as they were walking.

She felt his steps falter and his face fall.

What the hell?, she thought. What the hell is going on with him? Did he not want to spend time with her?

He shook his head. "Teresa...," he started.

They came to a halt at a set of double doors. The hostess turned to them, "Right through there. Enjoy your evening." She winked at them and walked off.

Lisbon moved to open the doors, but Jane stepped up and put his hands on top of hers. "I'll do it," he told her.

She scoffed. "Jane, I can open a door." She pushed his hands away and pulled the doors open.

"Surprise!," she heard a group of a least fifty people yell at her.

**TBC, what do you think is going on? :) thanks** **for reading and pleaseeee review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi readers! Thanks for your guesses and reviews. You all guessed correctly :) Here's part two and thank you for your patience with my uploading speed. Real life is too annoying. **

Lisbon was confused. The room was huge. She saw at least fifty people standing around and clapping for her. She scanned the faces. She didn't even recognize half of them. Eventually, she did see Grace, Wayne, Cho, Abbott, Fischer, Wiley, and...Marcus? _What?_ Marcus was supposed to be working. But instead she saw him smiling at her from his position in the front of the group. He began to jog towards her.

He was laughing as he approached. "Teresa." He hugged her stiff body.

She still didn't understand what was happening. "What is going on?"

"It's okay," he rubbed her arms with his warm hands. "It's a surprise party for you. Like a going away party. All of your friends are here to celebrate you moving with me. And my friends and family are here too."

Tears began to form in her eyes. She wasn't on a date with Jane? Jane wasn't taking her out? It was all a ruse. All a lie. Just to lure her here. She felt sick to her stomach. Jane lied to her. He didn't really want to take her out. It was just another scheme. Of course it was. She was such an idiot. Jane didn't want her.

Marcus pulled himself away from her body to study her face. "Teresa, it's alright." Marcus swiped at the tears falling from her eyes.

Lisbon was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. All she could think of was Jane. How he knowingly lured her here, getting her hopes up that they would be together for at least one more night before she left. Her heart was crushed. She shot a glare at Jane from his position next to her. She tried to convey the hurt that she felt by him. You betrayed me, her brain screamed.

She could tell that he wasn't understanding how hurt she truly was. Especially, when she felt one of his hands land on the small of her back. It was searing with heat. If they were in any other situation she would feel comforted, but right now she didn't want him touching her. Her body flinched away from him, yet he pressed back trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you about working late, but it was the only way of getting you here." Marcus smiled lovingly at her.

She sniffled. "It's okay...I understand," she told him.

"Yes Lisbon, I'm sorry too," Jane spoke up, still touching her back.

Lisbon swung the arm that was resting at her hip backwards, slapping Jane's arm off of her in the process. She didn't want to look at him. He had really let her down this time. "Let's go. I want to see who's all here," Lisbon told Marcus with fake cheer.

Jane seemed to get the message. He let the couple walk away without protest.

Marcus placed his arm around Lisbon's body. It felt different than when Jane had done it. Like it was less special this time around. "I know this is kind of overwhelming, but I wanted to give you a chance to celebrate with your friends before we go," Marcus told her.

"It's really great." Lisbon smiled. It truly was a thoughtful gesture. She hated parties though. She didn't like mingling with people that she didn't know. She would rather be sitting at home eating tai food.

They moved throughout the sea of guests. Most of them were Marcus' FBI buddies. Lisbon exchanged smiles with all of them as Marcus paraded her around the room.

They came to a stop in front of a tall woman that Lisbon had never seen before. She had long dark hair that seemed to be straightened to near perfection. The woman was beautiful. Dark eyes. Tan skin. She smiled at Lisbon. "And this," Marcus put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Is my sister, Isabella." He smiled proudly.

And suddenly Lisbon felt embarrassed. She wasn't ready to meet his family, let alone have a conversation with his sister. She didn't even know that he had a sister. This was another huge step in their relationship.

"Hi Teresa. It's so great to finally meet you. Marcus has told me so many things." Isabella approached Lisbon to give her a hug.

Lisbon returned the hug. "Hi," she sputtered. She was at a loss of what to say. "You two look a lot alike."

"Yea, that's what people tell us," Isabella beamed.

The three of them stood staring at each other, awkwardly.

"Boss, hey," Rigsby interrupted from behind Isabella. He walked hand-in-hand with Grace.

"Hi, it's so great that you guys came." Lisbon greeted them each with a big hug.

"It was pretty unexpected," Grace said pointedly to Lisbon. Lisbon could read the question in Grace's eyes: what the hell happened between you and Jane?

"Yea Cho didn't even tell us. We had to find out from Jane," Rigsby added.

His comment flustered Lisbon. "Sorry I've been busy. I didn't even think to call you guys." Lisbon stared ashamedly at the floor.

"No problem. We know how it is," Grace chimed in. She discretely elbowed Rigsby in the stomach, signaling him to drag Pike away from Lisbon.

Rigsby stepped up, patting Marcus' back, and dragged him away. "Hey I was wondering," he began as the two walked out of earshot.

Grace, Lisbon, and Isabella watched the men walk away.

"Wow, I love your dress," Isabella complimented Grace.

"Thanks," Grace replied with a hint of hostility.

"So. Who's that guy you came in with Teresa? He's very good looking," Isabella questioned.

Lisbon felt heat creep up her face. It was strange having her boyfriend's sister asking her about Jane. She felt guilty and a tad bit of jealousy. "That's my partner, Patrick Jane."

"Trust me. You don't want to get involved with him. Emotionally unavailable," Grace revealed to Isabella.

"Oh. That's a shame." She pouted. "I'm gonna go get myself a drink. I'll catch up with you later Teresa." Isabella walked away.

Grace started rapidly firing questions at Lisbon. "How long have you known this guy, Lisbon?"

Lisbon sighed. She knew this was coming. "A few months."

"So you're moving to DC with him. Is he the one?" Grace looked at Lisbon skeptically.

"I...he could be. It's still early." She didn't know how to answer that question. Marcus was a great guy. He took care of her, worried about her, and listened to her. The sex was good, satisfying enough.

"God, he's an idiot," Grace muttered.

Lisbon shook her head in disbelief. "What?"

"Not Marcus. I'm talking about Jane."

"This has nothing to do with Jane." The lie slipped out of her mouth easily.

"What is he going to do when you leave? I feel bad for Cho. Has he told you how he feels about all of this?"

Lisbon opened her mouth to answer.

Grace interrupted. "Jane I mean...not Cho"

"He's. Hes happy for me. He's been nothing but supportive. That's all he says about it. I don't like bringing it up. It gets weird between us whenever we talk about it."

"And why do you think that is?," Grace questioned her.

"I...," Lisbon began, but was cut off by a microphone being turned on. A high pitched ringing sound blasted through the speakers set up around the room.

Everyone cringed and some guests held their ears.

"Sorry about that," Marcus' voice filled the room. "I just wanted to get everyone's attention for a little bit. I have a couple of things to say." Marcus pulled a piece of wrinkled paper out of his pocket.

By now, all eyes were on Marcus and some were even glancing at Lisbon.

Lisbon felt anxious. She didn't like when people stared at her. Her eyes were darting all around the room. Trying to find something to distract herself with. She searched the bar area and suddenly found her eyes locked with Jane's. He had been staring at her already from across the room. He was sitting against the wall silently sipping a drink that appeared to be whiskey.

Lisbon felt like he was exploring her soul with his gaze fixed on her. He looked ashamed and frustrated.

Marcus began speaking again.

"I just wanted to say that I feel like the luckiest man in the room here tonight. Everything that I've ever wanted is what I've been given in these last few months. I met the woman of my dreams and I've gotten a promotion. And she's agreed to move halfway across the country to be with me. That's dedication. She's a loyal and wonderful woman."

Lisbon watched as Jane sucked in a shuddering breath and knocked back the rest of his drink.

"I felt this spark between us when we first met," Marcus continued.

Lisbon felt herself flashing back to when Jane got punched in the nose the first day that they met. Their handshake. Their hug.

"We can talk about anything."

She pictured all of the times that she and Jane went to lunch at the CBI. He always did his best to distract her from their latest case and get her to laugh. He wanted to see her happy.

"I would do anything for you Teresa. We have this trust that no one else seems to have. I trust you with my life and I know that you trust me with yours. That's what I've been looking for my whole life."

She saw a flashback of Sherif Hardy about to kill her and Jane stepping in to save her. Then, she thought about all of the times that she had to physically separate suspects from Jane so that they wouldn't hurt him.

"To happiness and a bright future for us Teresa."

Lisbon's attention snapped back to reality. Once again, everyone was clapping. She saw that Marcus was coming towards her, through the crowd of guests. Lisbon risked a glance back in Jane's direction only to see that he had disappeared.

"I love you," Marcus told her. He kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He wiped at her face.

Lisbon didn't even realize that she was crying. But she knew one thing. It certainly wasn't because of Marcus.

"Good tears, right?," Marcus asked her.

Lisbon nodded and buried her face into his chest. She wanted to get out of here. Away from all of these prying eyes. She hated this. Eventually, she pulled herself together. "I'm getting a drink," she muttered as she walked away from Marcus.

She felt like a sea of emotions. All she could think about was Jane. Where did he go? What was he thinking? She just wanted him to be with her.

She flashed a small smile to the bartender. "Hi, could I get whatever you have that's the strongest?"

He smiled at her. "Sure."

Lisbon took the drink and tossed the whole thing back. It felt wonderful. She didn't know what it was. All she knew was that the burning sensation was something she wanted to feel again. "Another."

The bartender looked shocked and amused. "Of course. That was awesome."

She was in the middle of drinking her third glass when Jane finally reappeared.

"Hey." He sat down next to her.

She felt the beginnings of tears coming on but she held them back. "Hi." She gulped her drink once again. She refused to look at him.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?," he asked her.

"Drinking," she bit back. She knew that she was acting like a bitch, but he deserved it.

He chuckled. "Okay, what's wrong? Look I know that you're mad that I lured you here on the pretense of us going out. We can still do that. We have time."

The bartender filled her drink up again.

She scoffed. "Yea, we'll always have time. You're right. There's always time. It's not like I wasted two years of my life."

"Okay. What are we talking about?," Jane asked her quizzically.

She finally turned to him. He looked like a mess. His hair was pulled in all different directions. His eyes were red. His suit rumpled. "I wasted two years of my life sitting around after you left. I didn't do anything. I went to work. Came home. And cried. For two whole years."

"Lisbon..."

"No. Shut up. You had so many chances to say something. Why can't you just tell me how you actually feel? Sometimes I feel like I don't know you at all. All you can say is that you're happy for me." She sniffled and drank some more.

She could tell that Jane was taken aback. She had never approached him so directly about the topic of their feelings.

"I am happy for you. I told you that it's the most important thing to me," he told her seriously.

"But I want to know how you feel. Tell me the truth." She met his eyes with hers. "Please, just tell me," she pleaded.

"Okay I...of course I want you to stay. You're my best friend-"

Lisbon laughed. "Right," she said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?," he asked her angrily.

"I don't know what to believe. You never tell me the truth. What's a con versus reality? Hell if I should know."

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't lie. Not about this. I...I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you weren't there." His voice cracked. "This isn't the appropriate place or time to be discussing this. It's not fair to Marcus."

"I don't care!," Lisbon suddenly shouted. "You still can't just tell me the truth!" She stood up abruptly.

Jane reached out and held onto her arm so that she couldn't leave. "Fine. Okay, Lisbon-"

"Teresa, this song is for you from Marcus," the DJ said through the speakers.

All of the lights were turned down and Marcus stood in the middle of the floor waiting for Lisbon to join him.

Both Jane and Lisbon were startled and looked around the room with confusion until they laid eyes on Marcus.

Regrettably, Jane let go of Lisbon's arm with his head hung low.

**TBC, Jane is interrupted again! Please review!**


End file.
